Veteran Experience
Veteran Experience Sandbox Overview War Commander utilizes 3 distinct types of Experience : *''Standard Experience Points ( XP ), ''Event ( eXP ) & Veteran Experience ( vXP ). Each form of experience points are obtained and utilized in very different ways. This page presents information for the Veteran Experience only. General Veteran Experience ( vXP ) is a unit of measurement used to quantify specific Unit's progression in Rank ( Level ). *vXP is only utilized to determine limited number specific vXP Units. *Each individually produced unit obtains its own vXP to determine its level solely. **Multiple versions of a Unit are "Leveled Up" individually. *vXP is awarded individually to each unit for **Damage it receives during an attack or defense. **Damage it deal out to specific "hostile" enemy targets during an attack or defense. *Members of a Fireteam are awarded only for their individual contribution to the total damage produced the team. Calculating Earned vXP * Earning vXP Veteran Experience is earned by Dealing Damage to and Receiving Damage fro, specific Hostile Enemy Targets. DEALING DAMAGE *vXP is Earned by Dealing Damage to : **Enemy Units ***For exceptions see below **Defense Platform ***Standard DP be equipped with a Turret ***Heavy Platforms must be equipped with a loaded Heavy Turret **Command Center ***Must be equipped with a loaded Command Turret **Rocket Silo ***Must be Loaded with Defensive Rockets **Drone Silo ***Must be loaded with at least 1 Drone **Bunker ***Must contain at least 1 Unit. **The Orbital Laser *vXP is NOT Earned by Dealing Damage to : **All Non-Combative Buildings : ***All Resource Buildings ***All Military Buildings ***All Non-Hostile Defense Buildings ***The Radar Jammer **All Last Stand Defenders **All Escort Drones ***Includes the Banshee Wingman, TitanTitan Escort Drones & Warhawk Wingman **Any Units spawned from the Drone Silo **Any Units spawned from a destroyed Vehicle ***Includes spawned Flamethrowers from the Flame Assault Vehicle **Any Units spawned from a destroyed Bunker **Any Units spawned during a Go-Go Bar attack RECEIVING DAMAGE *vXP is Earned by Receiving Damage from : **All Enemy Units ***Includes Drone Silo Units, Last Stand Defenders and Escort Drones **Enemy Turrets **Defensive Rockets **Land Mines **Missiles fired from Missile Silo **Orbital Laser *vXP is NOT Earned by Receiving Damage from : **Any Units spawned during a Go-Go Bar attack Current vXP Units Update History *''Veteran Experience'' was introduced during Genesis - ( Mar 19, 2015 ). *No Further Updates Additional Facts *Scrapping a vXP Unit will cause any accumulated vXP to be lost forever. *Levels for vXP Units are known as Rank. **Each rank is denoted by its own emblem. Trivia *''Veteran Experience'' is the 3rd overall type of Experience to be included into War Commander. The other two types being : **Standard Experience Points ( XP ) = A measurement used to determine a Player's Level. **Event Experience Points ( eXP ) = Gained and utilized solely during Special Events. Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 03/12/15 ) - Veteran Experience - Guide ( Official ) - Special Forces operational info *Kixeye Forum ( 06/17/15 ) - Veteran Experience Changes ( Official ) - vXP changes for Warhorse & Preserver. Gallery Sheila-MainPic.png|vXP Unit Sheila Video Navigation Category:Experience Category:Game Feature Category:A to Z